The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From The Tree
by valleygirl18651
Summary: this is the prequel to Like Father Like son its not long and it really only list major events but i wanted to give a little insight about those abel and jenna
1. Prolouge

**The Apple Does Fall From the Tree**

 **Prologue**

Jackson and Tara didn't want their sons to grow up in charming. They both died trying to protect them from the Sons. Wendy couldn't help but come back here, she couldn't do raise two boys and be pregnant with her dead ex husbands child without the help the club provided.

Abel had just started high school, and he was just like his father. It was hard being the oldest child Thomas was only two years younger than him, and it wasn't really Thomas who bothered him. Hell it wasn't even Jacklynn who was four years younger than him. It was Tyler and Allyonna, he felt some type of way when Wendy got pregnant with Chibs children.

Tyler had just turned seven and Allyonna was five, and to Abel they were the most annoying little siblings ever.

For awhile Abel had looked up to Chibs, he was the father figure in his life. That he didn't mind but when they got together Abel felt like Chibs was trying to take over his father's life. Chibs was president , he moved into the house took care of them and than had kids with Wendy.

And even though Jax was gone, Abel made sure everyone knew he remembered him. Jax teller was his father not Fillip Telford.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **September 2nd**

 **7 :15 am**

It was Abel's first day of high school, Wendy had sent him to the same private school that Jax had gone to. But to him it felt like he didn't belong there, he didn't see the point in school since he was going to patch into the club when he was eighteen anyways. Abel knew how bad Jax didn't want them to be in the club but things were different now, the guys weren't Outlaws unless they had to be.

"you ready for school man?" Kenny asked Abel. They were a couple years apart, I mean Kenny was a junior while Abel was a freshmen. Kenny was actually suppose to be a senior but he skipped to many days last year.

"Do we really have to go?" Abel replied

"i would say so, considering I failed last year for skipping school"

"fine lets go" Abel was only fourteen so he couldn't drive but having a best friend who could was a life saver, because if he would've had to taken the bus he really wouldn't have been in school at all. Abel and Kenny had gotten their schedules two days prior to starting, they had barley any classes together. It wasn't usual though sent they were in two different grades. At least they had lunch together, and fifth period study hall.

"you know where your home room is right?"

"yeah room 201"

"think you can find it ok without me?"

"i think I could manage Kenny, i'm not helpless you know"

"jezze just trying to help a man out and he jumps down your throat. Ill see you at lunch" the boys parted ways. Abel actually went to homeroom, and that is when he saw her. She was beyond perfect. She was in the high school cheerleading uniform. Her auburn colored hair which was obviously died was up in a high pony tail with a bow. That wasn't even the thing that stood out the most what caught her attention was the bright blue eyes that he had made contact with. Abel had taken a desk that was right behind hers

"Jenna, what time are we having practice till tonight Clara wants to know?" he over heard the blonde say to her. The thoughts in his head no body could imagine.

 _So that was her name Jenna._

"i am guessing around seven" the moment he heard her voice he knew that he had to make her his girlfriend. But how he wondered, how could he get a cheerleader to date an soon to be outlaw like him. Then he remembered girls love the bad boys. All he had to be is himself. He tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"I knew you must be wondering but I'm Abel Teller by the way" he was a little smart ass

"i actually wasn't wondering but thanks, Jennifer Harley." she turned around and continued to talk to her friends. Abel tried to listen in as best as they could but they were whispering, which lead him to believe they were talking about him.

 _"Good morning students and welcome back for another great year. This is principal Alonzo speaking. I just wanted to remind everybody about the prep rally in the gym during third period. I hope we all start of this year good. Also lets not forget our welcome back dance. Everyone is allowed to attend. It will be on September 14_ _th_ _Thank you and enjoy the day"_ came over the intercom. Normally Abel would take that as a chance to skip out on class but knowing Jennifer Harley was on that cheer team he had to see it. The first two periods actually went by pretty fast. Abel had history and English first thing in the morning. Third period however would've been math, he hated math so thankfully he got out of it today.

"hey man" Kenny said coming from down the hall "you wanna skip out for a little bit go smoke?"

"actually I was hoping to go see the prep rally" Kenny was shocked

"are you fucking sick? Should I call 911" this was very unusual for Abel. He just laughed it off, he didn't want to come clean about wanting to see Jennifer. "fuck this is about some pussy isn't it?"he asked Abel

"Maybe I don't know I just wanna go"

"i cant wait to see this girl, she must be pretty damn hot" they made their way towards the gym. Abel took a seat right in front, that way he had a good look of her. It was a couple minutes before the cheerleaders came out. She was right in the front. Abel had gotten enjoyment out off watching her jump around in her little tight uniform.

"so it is that one huh?" Kenny was able to point her right out by the way Abel was acting. He couldn't take his eyes off her the whole time. When the prep rally was over Abel had grown enough balls to go up to her.

"Abel Teller isn't it" she said as she turned around. She saw him coming towards here

"That is right Darlin' I see you remember me"

"what do you want Abel?" she asked

"i was just wondering if I could walk you to your next class"

"I don't need you to walk me" she shoot back at him

"i didn't ask if you needed me to darlin' I asked if I could, Big difference"

"your not going away until I say yes are you"

"You are exactly right" she rolled her eyes at him

"let me get my stuff, I have Computers on the third floor"

"Lucky for you, we have that class together" The thought for him actually having a class with her made him pretty damn happy. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her realize that though, he had to play it cool

"That's perfect" she was being sarcastic, but she still grabbed her bag and let him walk her to class, at first it was pretty silent. It was really awkward.

"so what made you want to be a cheerleader on the team"

"I'm not just a cheerleader, I am captain and my mother was a cheerleader in high school I wanted to follow in her foot steps. How about you? What made you want to be well like you?" she didn't now exactly how to explain him

"Well my life is kind of complicated you would have to give me more time to tell you that story. Maybe we could hang out sometimes? You can come over or tonight we are having a party at the clubhouse."

"the club house what are we five?"

"the club house is a building on the lot where the our garage is at, my step father runs a little club with his buddies. They are like motor cycle fanatics" he lied, but he knew he couldn't tell her what it truly was.

"oh you are talking about the sons aren't you?" he felt like he was struck my lighten when she said that. She knew who he was talking about

"Ya, actually how did you know?"

"well you said motor cycle fanatics and club, I just put two and two together."

"i see, but yes the party is there."

"will there be people our age?" she asked

"well a little not really, Kenny Winston who is a Junior will be there, along with his brother and sister. My siblings will be there also, but like I said if you don't want to go we can hang out at my house"

"i will think about it here put your number in my phone, and I will give you a call or text when I am out of cheerleading practice" she handed him her phone. He had to think for a second about his number. Abel and his family switched phones a lot, they got a lot of burner phones so none of the calls could be traced. Not that they really needed to do that anymore, the club was pretty decent now a days, unless someone brought the clubs revenge on themselves. Outlaws will always be outlaws in one way or another.

"Here" he handed the phone back to her

"We should probably get in there I wouldn't want to be late." Abel laughed, this girl was such a goody too shes. She wasn't his normal type but than again his type was girl.

"what is so funny?" she asked

"nothing, let's get in there"

 **Later that day**

 **8:22 pm**

I sat at the bar in the club house, all the guys in the club were drunk.

"hey there champ" Tig said.

"hey uncle Tig, when you going to stop calling me champ? I am not five anymore ya know"

"I'll always call you champ" he looked closely at him as Abel kept looking at his phone "ah shit champ you were stood up weren't you"

"she said shes call when she got out of practice that was over an hour ago."

"shit little man, go to her"

"I have no idea where she lives"

"well you see that is the best part about being the son of a club member" he was referring to Chibs and not his actual father.

"He isn't my father" Abel shouted, Tig didn't meant to hurt Abel's feelings. It was just Chibs saw Abel as a son. He would do anything for Abel, Thomas, and Jacklynn. Just because they weren't his blood related children it didn't matter.

"i didn't mean it that way Abel, lets forget about it. What is the girls name?"

"Jenna, I mean Jennifer Harley"

"awh, your talking about Heather Harley's kid."

"You know her?" Abel seemed dumb founded

"I know her mother, very well actually."

"Can you show me where she lives?"

"Abel there is something you should know about Jenna first. She doesn't have the best life Abel, her mother isn't always around. And her father works crazy hours. They fight all the time, but they stay together for her. Heather has never really been a mother to Jenna, she has left her home alone before when she was younger. She is more worried about where the next dick is coming from than her own daughter. There was this time when Jenna was younger, Carl called us for help. Heather had left seven year old Jenna home by herself. When he got home the house was a mess, Jenna had destroyed it. He tried cleaning it up before heather came home but it was to late. When she walked in the door she went after her. If it wasn't for carol calling us and holding heather off she would've killed her daughter that night. Poor little Jenna was in bad shape, your mother cleaned her up took care of the bump and bruises all over her face."

"Shit man, that is fucking crazy"

"Ya, I know so don't go fucking with the poor girl she has already been through enough she doesn't need Abel teller fucking her life up also"

"I know what I am doing man can you just take me to her house?"

"ill take you but I want no part in this you understand" Tig warned Abel. He knew Abel wasn't the type to have a steady girlfriend. He was a hit it and quit it kind of boy, but who can blame him. He grew up in this club and that is how life worked around here unless you were an old lady and even than if your man was on a run he did what he wanted. He still came home to you but who was the say he wasn't fucking other woman on his way. Tig showed Abel where Jennifer had lived but right after he had taken off. Abel walked to her door, took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He wasn't even sure if anyone was home. There was no cars out front or anything, he waited there for about 5 minutes before she opened the door

"Abel Teller, what are you doing here?"

"You never called darlin'"

"Maybe I was busy did you ever think of that"

"no, I didn't because to me it seemed like you were blowing me off and well Abel teller doesn't get blown off."

"oh really now"

"You know Jennifer, if you would just give me a chance you would see I'm a great guy."

"Great guy huh? So I guess Bad boy trouble maker, law breaking, motor cycle riding guy is in now a days"

"i don't ride a motor cycle... yet" he laughed

"but everything else is true"

"i guess but here lets make a deal, you let me take you to the welcome back dance. If you don't have a good time you don't ever have to talk to me again."

"you want to be my date to the dance."

"Sure do Darlin'"

"Fine, you only have one shot Abel. If I don't enjoy my time you have to leave me alone"

"will do, but I can promise you it will be a fun time" he winked

"why don't you come in for a little bit, no one is home. I don't like staying by myself"

"i'll stay here until someone comes home" _If someone comes home_ he had thought to himself. They talked all night long, about the simplest things. They even talk about the dog Jennifer had when she was little. Before Abel knew it, it was already 1:34. Jennifer's father was just getting home from work.

"honey I'm home" he said walking through the front door.

"In the kitchen daddy" she yelled out. Abel was nervous to meet her father, he was just glad it was her father instead of her mother.

"i see we have company" he saw Abel sitting at the kitchen table across from his daughter

"Dad this is Abel, Abel this is my father."

"Its nice to meet you sir"

"Abel, that name sounds familiar"

"Abel Teller sir, my mother runs Teller&Teller motors"

"Wendy Telford is your mother." hearing that as her last name made Abel cringe.

"yes sir."

"and Chibs that is your father?" he asked

"no, he is my mother's husband my father was Jackson Teller"

"sorry bout that, I didn't mean to step on any toes there" he was referring to calling Chibs Abel's father. "it is kind of late and you too have school in the morning so why don't you let me give you a ride home"

"thanks sir." Abel said

"Jenna I will be home in about twenty minutes if your mother comes home first just go to bed please, don't start tonight."

"ya because I am the one who starts it"

"just go to bed god damn it" he shouted at her. The two guys made their way to Mr. Harley's car, the car ride to Abel's house wasn't a very fun one.

"i know what your club is about" Carl came out with

"I am not part of that club, I am only 14. My step father runs it yes but I am not a member"

"You will be and this isn't a life I want for my daughter boy. I don't want her in danger, don't get me wrong your club helped me out a long time ago and I am thankful for that but seriously stay away from Jenna "

"Excuse me sir but with all due respect that is Jennifer's decision. I will be around for as long as she wants me to be. I won't leave, I don't back down and I don't take commands well"

"if you put my daughter in any type of danger you will have to deal with me"

"she wont be in danger sir."  
"i am holding you to that boy" Abel may only be fourteen but he felt like Jennifer's dad was talking man to man. He knew the club life style, he knew what it meant if his daughter and Abel stayed together. If Abel joined the club when he hit eighteen he would take Carl's daughter right with him. It meant danger all the way around. She would be in trouble with police and she would have to watch out for other gangs. They pulled outside Abel's house, he got out of car and went right in. Wendy was sitting there waiting for him

"where the hell have you been?" she yelled

"what do you mean? I was out!" he was being stubborn as he always was

"Abel FUCKING Teller I am your damn mother you will not speak to me that way. I asked you a damn question I want an answer"

"i was at a friends house ma"

"what friend's house"

"Jennifer Harley"

"Abel, you gotta be careful." she was about to explain the story Tig has already explain to him earlier

"i know mom, Tig explain earlier. And I know she is an outsider I have to watch bringing her around the club I know the deal"

"I am just reminding you baby"

"well I guess I should tell you that I am taking her to the welcome back dance."

"you are going to the welcome back dance?" she was stunned. Her son who was a little outlaw himself was going to a school dance willingly.

"Ya, I guess."

"wow maybe she is a good influence on you after all."

"Maybe ma, but I love you I am going to get some sleep.

 **September 5th**

 **After school that day**

Abel and Jenna had grown closer the last couple of days, they were just friends. Abel didn't mind being friends with her. It wasn't just him wanting to be with her now, he felt some type of way that he needed to protect her. She had a fucked up life, the girl has been through a lot. Abel wanted her to know if she ever needed anything he would be there for her. They didn't really hang out at her house anymore they spent most times at Abel's house. It gave her some time to get away from everything. Wendy also had taken a liking to Jenna, she had taken her under her wing.

"Abel, Jenna are you hungry?" Wendy asked.

"Ma do you realize who your talking to?" Abel laughed "I'm always hungry"

"that is right baby, ill go make something you two kids have fun" Wendy went into the kitchen and she made them something easy. Mac and cheese and chicken nuggets, just something small to hold them over until dinner.

"Jenna have you gotten a dress for next weekend yet?" Wendy asked

"no my mother was suppose to take me yesterday but when I got home she wasn't there"

"so you don't have one, well we will have to change that. Tomorrow after school, we will go and get you one. That way we can get Abel's tux done."

"i don't really have the money for a dress Wendy"

"sweetheart don't you worry about it. Abel's step father works damn hard for his money that is in the bank and I work damn hard on spending it"

"i couldn't let you do that"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Tomorrow after school we will go up town and find you a dress"

"thank you Wendy"

"it is not a problem Jenna, actually I was hoping we could talk in private for a second" when Wendy wanted to talk in it meant one of two things. One, she is letting you into her inner circle and is beginning to trust you or two, she is about to bitch your ass out and you fucking better run. Abel knew that Jenna didn't do anything to piss his mother off, which meant it was the first choice.

"Sweetheart, you probably done remember me from when you were little but I know about your home life. I know about your mom's drinking problem and I know you dad works a lot of hours to support you guys. I just want to let you know if you need anything, anything at all you can ask me. If you need a woman to talk to i'm right here, if you need something for school , clothes or anything just let me know and it is done. You're family now and we take care of our own"

"thank you Wendy "

"there is no thanks needed. Now while I have you here what is going on between you and my son"

"I honestly don't know. He is a nice kid, I like him but I also need a friend right now. If I loose Abel because something happens while were dating we wouldn't be friends anymore and I would be all alone again."

"you will never be alone I am here, always"

"thank you Wendy"

"anything sweetheart" she gave Jenna a big hug. This was the first moment Wendy made Jenna feel like she actually had a mother. Wendy was a great lady, who knew how bad Jenna had it. Wendy also knew that she had to have a talk with Heather. She needed to understand that what she was doing was hurting her daughter and she needed to find some help before she lost everything. It was easy for Wendy to relate to this type of situation from when Abel was a baby. She knew how hard it is to walk away from that addiction but when it comes to your kids you do everything you can do.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **September 14th**

It was the day of the welcome back dance. Jenna hoped to be sharing this moment with her mother. It was the type of mother daughter things people did, but her mom went to the bar. Wendy stepped up to the plate though. She took Jenna out to get her hair and makeup done. Jenna was thankful for Wendy.

"you know you look amazing, ill be surprised if my son doesn't faint when he see's you" Wendy said "you know you should probably tell him how you feel about him Jenna, I think he feels the same way you do"

"I am just afraid to loose him Wendy"

"you won't loose him Jenna I promise, Abel loves you. He just doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't want you to think he just wants to sleep with you. He truly cares about you jenna"

"I'll tell him tonight"

"I hope so" Wendy finished helping Jenna get ready. By the time they were finished Jenna looked amazing. Abel didn't know what hit him when she had come out of the bedroom. He always told Jenna she was beautiful because she was. But tonight she looked amazing, she was breath taking.

"Wow, Jenna you look great" the door bell rang.

"that must be Kenny and his date" Abel said to Wendy

"well ill get it" Wendy said before going to answer the door. Kenny had come into the house, he and his date looked nice. _Not as nice as himself and Jenna Abel thought to himself_

"Hey guys this is Carla." he said introducing the girl on his arm.

"nice to meet you I'm Wendy Telford." Wendy extended her arm. Carla shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am"

"oh please call me Wendy, alright well it is getting late you guys better get going"

"please Ma, I am going to the dance isn't that good enough. If I'm late would it really matter?"

"yes it would now get going ill see you when you get home" Wendy watched as the kids walked out the door. She couldn't believe her son was going to a school dance. She was barley able to get him to school itself and now he was willingly go after hours

 **September 14th**

 **at the dance...**

Abel wasn't much of a dancer, but Jenna was determined to get him out on the dance floor. She stood out there point and telling him to come over. Abel shook his head, there was no way he was going out there. She walked over to him,

"come on lover boy" she grabbed his hand a drug him out. A slow song came on, it was a little awkward for those two at first. Abel didn't want to force Jenna to do something she didn't want to, but little did he know she was waiting for him to make the first move. Finally he realized they both looked like idiots just standing out there, Abel wrapped his arms around Jenna and began to dance.

"this is nice" he said

"abel, I have to talk to you" Abel had thought the worse, he thought he over stepped.

"do you want to go somewhere private and talk?"

"that would me nice." she didn't even finish her sentence before Abel was leading her to the hallway. No one was out there, it was perfect.

"Jenna I'm sorry I just didn't want to look like an idiot out there" _only if he knew_ she thought. Jenna took a deep breath. She just had to get it out.

"Abel I like you"

"i like you to Jenna, your such a good friend to me"

"thats not what I mean Abel, I have feelings for you as more than a friend" he was stunned for a second. "damn it Abel don't just stand there and say nothing"

"I feel the same way Jenna, I just couldn't say anything. I knew you needed a friend right now. I didn't want to be the person to ruin that"

"so what does this mean?"

"it means if you would like I would love to have you as my girlfriend."

"of course I want to be your girlfriend Abel I wouldn't want anyone else." that was all he needed to hear. He moved in closer to her, he smiled before pushing her back, he kissed her.

 **September 14th**

 **Back at the house**

Wendy was waiting by the door knowing they would be home soon. She could wait to hear how well the dance went. She was also hoping that her son would come back with a new girlfriend. She watched as they pulled into the drive way. She couldn't even wait for them to get to the door, she went outside.

"how was the dance?" she asked

"it was ok mom" Abel said

"ya it was nice got myself a boyfriend"

"oh thank god" Wendy had meant to say that in her head. They all just started laughing.

"well look at the bright side Jenna you don't have to worry about my mother not liking you."

"Ya, I couldn't ask for a better mother for you to have."

"well I am heading out I have to get Carla home" Kenny cut in

"see you Kenny "

"Glad you two made it official, couldn't ask for a better girl for my best friend to be with" he hugged Jenna.

"thank Kenny, ill see you tomorrow at school."

"actually you will see me in the morning ill pick you up after I get Abel."

"i don't mind taking the bus"

"My best friend Girlfriend isn't taking the bus"

"Fine, ill see you in the morning" they all waved goodbye, before going into the house.

"darling you don't have to go home tonight if you don't want to, we have the spare room as long as you don't mind the kids waking up early"

"i don't mind, its either the kids or my mother puking in the bathroom"

"well ill set up the spare room"

 **June 1st**

 **3 years later**

Jenna had rarely slept at her own house anymore, the last three years she had only gone home if her father told her to stay home that night. But when she did stay there Abel would go in pick her up in the morning so she didn't have to drive herself. Wendy would complain every now an again because she bought her a car and Abel wouldn't ever give her the chance to drive it. This morning was different though, when he went to pick her up she had been crying. Her face was all red and puffy.

"what's wrong darlin?" he asked his girlfriend who was now sitting in the passengers seat.

"Abel I have bad news"

"what is it?"

"my parents are getting a divorce."

"i am so sorry Jennifer."

"that's not the bad news, my mother has a new boyfriend and she wants to move to Texas"

"that would be better for you anyways"

"No Abel, she is making me move with her."

"FUCK NO" she shouted, he was ready to storm into the house and tell her mother off.

"Abel stop, can we just go to school" she grabbed his arm, Abel couldn't deny his girlfriend. He backed out of the driveway and drove to school, just as she had asked. He knew this shit needed to be handled though. As they pulled into the parking lot he pulled out his mom and sent her a text.

 _Ma, Jennifer's mom is trying to take her to Texas, she cant go with her ma. You know what she goes through at home what if no one is there to help her like us._

Before he even made it into the building his phone went off

 _I will handle it don't worry_

that was all he needed to hear. He knew everything would be ok now that it was in his mothers hands. _She would let that bitch take her away._ He thought.

Wendy wasn't going to let anything happen to Jenna, She had gone of to Carl and heather's house. Heather had opened the door, she was drunk already at 9 in the morning.

"Wendy Telford, what could I help you with" she was slurring her words a bit

"I actually came to talk about Jenna, would you mind if I came in?" everyone in this town knew you didn't say no to Wendy. Heather had backed up and opened the door all the way

"can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea. Maybe a vodka martini?"

"well considering it is like 9 in the morning ill hold off on the vodka but a coffee sounds good." Heather had pulled a cup out of the cabinet and began to pour Wendy some coffee.

"what are you here for Wendy?" she asked

"well, I heard about you trying to take Jenna to Texas"

"ya and what about it she is my daughter" she placed the cup on the table.

"Well one she doesn't want to go and two I don't really think it is the smartest thing for her to live all the way over there with you alone."

"well it doesn't matter what she wants I am her mother, and I don't care if she is dating your son. And I am her mother which means I can care for her."

"it really doesn't mean that just because you gave birth to her doesn't mean shit. You don't take care of her. You are to worried about what dick you are getting next and what time you are going to the bar. I'm telling you right now Jenna isn't going anywhere"

"you think because you buy her things you get to say shit about my kid you stupid biker whore" the words pissed Wendy off and before she could think she punched heather right in the face.

"Watch your words bitch, and no not because I just buy her things. I take care of her, she pretty much lives at my house. I feed her clothe her and take care of her day in and day out. What do you do? Raise your hand to the poor girl? Beat the shit out of her? I still remember when she was 7 what you did to her. Jenna will be staying with me and if you value your life you wont say shit about it"

"just leave" she shouted at Wendy. Wendy knew heather had gotten the message and Jenna wouldn't be going to Texas.

 **June 10th**

It was Graduation day, Wendy had been sitting in the front row waiting for Abel and Jenna to come across that stage. Carl had showed up and sat next to Wendy and Chibs, but there was no sight of Heather. She hadn't bothered with Jenna to much after Wendy had punched her.

"I bet this is the best day of your life" Wendy said talking to Carl.

"it is, I am just glad after everything she has gone through she is still a great kid. Thank you Wendy"

"don't thank me, your her father"

"I am her father but you are pretty much her mother. You have cared for her since the day she had come into your life."

"we take care of our own, she is family."

 _ **"Miss. Jenna Harley"**_ they announced

"woot, there ya go sweetheart." Wendy cheered and clapped. Wendy loved Jenna just as much as she loved her own kids. She wasn't lying when she said Jenna was family.

 _ **"Mr. Abel Teller"**_

"That a boy" Chibs yelled, they were the loudest couple in there. They didn't care what anyone though about it. Once they had gotten off of the stage Wendy had run up to hug them. She couldn't be more proud of the two of them.

"Well son, I am very proud of you. And I know we have had some rocky times but I was hoping that you would take this cut I have here for you and wear it." Chibs was right, Abel and him haven't always gotten along. When he first started high school they bumped heads, but after a little while it had calmed down. They began to bond all over again.

"of course I will wear this. I couldn't be more happy to wear it. I know I haven't always been the best towards you Chibs but I want to say thank you for everything" he hugged Chibs

"alright, lets get a picture of you two" Wendy said, Abel had moved next to Jenna. And the picture Wendy took was perfect. Abel wasn't looking at the camera, but that was alright because he was smiling and staring at Jenna. His eyes lite up whenever he looked at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**i Just wanted to make sure everyone understood that this Story is short and it is the prequel to Like father Like son(my original story) I began writting that one and than decided i would give you guys an insight to abel and jenna back in the day. that is why this chapter jumps around so much. it is just the major events in their lives.**

* * *

 **August 14th**

"She still is my mother Abel!" Wendy heard Jenna shout.

"And I am your boyfriend!" Abel shouted back.

"she needs me to go with her Abel, she is sober now. And there is better colleges down there how can I say no"

"easy like this NO" he was angry.

"you just don't understand!" she said as she slammed the bedroom door, and walked right out of the house.

"Calm down son" Wendy said to Abel, who was punching holes in his bedroom walls. "What happen?"

"her, she happen. She comes into my life, makes sure that she is my everything and than because her mother is sober she just ups and leaves for Texas without even thinking about me"

"I am so sorry son, I know this must be hard for you. Your father went through something like this back in the day. He was with your other mother Tara all through high school, and when they graduated she jumped on the first plane and took off to Chicago."

"Mom did this to dad?"

"ya he did baby"

"and how did he get over it."

"he never truly did, he married me but we didn't work. He loved Tara and than on day she came back. They worked things out, so you never know baby maybe she will change her mind"

"i hope so ma I don't think I can do this without her."

"we will figure it out babe I promise" Abel was crushed he couldn't believe Jenna was just willing to walk away from him like that. He understood that she wanted to give her mother a second chance but why move across the country. Wendy wished there was more he could do to help him but there was nothing. It was out of her hands.

 **August 18** **th**

today was the day that Jenna was leaving, she spent the night at Abel's house so they could wake up together.

"good morning babe" she said as Abel began to wake. He didn't say anything back, he didn't understand how she was leaving him. If it was him who had the choose to stay he would stay.

"this is how it is going to be Abel?" she asked

"what do you want me to say Jennifer. I love you with everything in me, you and the club are my whole world. Now you are just up and leaving without a second thought."

"without a second thought Abel? Are you serious? Do you not think I have been upset over this do I want to leave you behind no but I have to."

"you don't have to do shit" he slammed the bathroom door behind him. Jenna just walked out of the room and went to get something to eat. Wendy and the kids were in the kitchen already.

"morning" Jacklynn said. Jacklyn was taking it pretty hard also, not as bad as Abel but she didn't want to loose her sister as she would say.

"morning" she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"here Wendy these belong to you" she handed Wendy the keys to her car

"Jenna baby I bought that car for you, whether you are here or in Texas the car is yours."

"i couldn't possible keep it"

"you can too keep it. Because I am not taking it back"

"thank you wendy"

"not a problem sweetheart, how is my boy?"

"not to good, he cant understand why I am leaving"

"i don't think anyone is going to fully understand, but we are not you so we don't know what is going on in your head."

"i just have to give her a shot Wendy, she is my mother she at least deserves a shot."

"i get it baby, you don't need to explain yourself to me"

"i got shit to do at the club I will be back later." Abel said before walking out the door. He didn't even say goodbye to Jenna.

"i hope he is back before I have to leave"

"if I know my son he will be, he wont just let you leave without a goodbye. He is just a little upset and mad right now"

"will you let me know how he is Wendy?"

"of course I will"

"thank you

 **Later that day...**

Jenna had been waiting as long as she could but there was no sign of Abel. Her mother wanted to be on the road by 5 and it was already 6.

"i guess he isn't coming."

"i am so sorry sweetheart I really thought he would be here"

"i did to Wendy." she hugged Wendy and all the kids before getting into the car. She couldn't believe Abel hadn't shown. She backed out of the drive way and pulled out. She only got to the stop sign at the end of the street before she heard a bike coming. She checked her rear view mirror to see if it was Abel. Jenna had hit the breaks as quick as she could.

"you know I didn't think you were going to show up outlaw." she yelled getting out of the car

"you think I would miss saying goodbye to you? I just lost track of time"

"I love you Abel teller"

"and I love you Jennifer Harley." he kissed her. All he could think about was this was the last time he would ever kiss her again.

"i hate to leave"

"i hate that you are leaving Jennifer, you are everything to me. I cant imagine my life without you by my side. Always remember if you don't like it down there I am right here waiting for you."

"ill remember that, but I better get going" she kissed him one last time

"goodbye" she said before pulling away.

"goodbye" he whispered to himself, he couldn't help but feel the tear drop as it began to roll down his face. He watched her drive all the way down the street before turning. He couldn't believe that was it. The love of his life had just left for good.

 **August 18th**

 **next year...**

It had been one year since he last saw Jenna. At first they talked on the phone all the time, every second of the day they could talk they did. But then the calls slowly faded from her, she was barley picking up his calls. The last time he had talked to her was about 2 months ago when he patched into the club. He had been so excited that he was a full member, that she was the first person he called. Abel deep down hoped she would come back home, but it seemed to him that she wasn't coming back. He held on to her as much as he could though. He was still going to visit her father once a week, after he found out about the cancer he came around even more. Carl had been diagnosed about a month back, and Abel didn't want to leave him alone. He was doing good now that he was at the end of his chemo therapy. It was tough, to see him like that.

Abel had gone to the first floor in the hospital, that is where Carl was at. He wasn't able to go home until he finished chemo which was next week. The cancer had been almost gone, they are hoping by next week it would be gone completely.

"hey there pops" Abel had began to call him pops.

"Abel it is so nice to see you"

"how you feeling today pops"

"actually I am feeling pretty good, I mean the chemo makes me sick and tired but besides that I am doing great"

"that good to know. Have you told Jennifer yet?"

"no if the cancer is almost gone I don't see a reason to tell her"

"ya I guess you are right, have you talked to her lately?"

"she called me yesterday, i'm going to guess that she still hasn't called or answer any of your calls?"

"nope she has not pops, I have given up. Jennifer has moved on and it is time I did to."

"i love my daughter Abel but good for you. You don't need to sit around and wait it has already been a year."

"i know just part of me still hopes that she would be come running back to charming, and me"

"i thought she would to kid"

"anyways how is she doing with school down there? I heard through the grape vine she has straight A's"

"she is actually doing great there, she is going to be a doctor Abel"

"my other mother was a doctor, before she died. She loved her job, she loved saving people."

"You mean Tara?" he asked, I guess he knew my mother.

"ya She raised me until she died"

"i know son, I went to school with her and your dad"

"i didn't know that"

"ya I was captain of the football team, I actually had a thing for Tara back in the day. But then your father came into the picture. It was love at first sight between them too."

"wow, it is such a small world"

"that it is." before Abel knew it 2 hours had gone by, it happen a lot when he went to see Carl. They would start talking and time would just get away from him. He wouldn't have even realized the time if his phone didn't go of..

"hey sorry pops, I gotta head to the club ill try to stop by another time this week"

"i know you get busy, don't worry about it."

"ill see you later"

"bye"

Abel wasn't expecting to come into the church at the club house because Tig wanted to leave, he and Venus didn't feel right in charming anymore.

"Abel we need to talk about something."

"what's up Chibs?" he asked

"well one we all need to vote before Tig can actually leave, but honestly that isn't an issue. The issue is I am loosing my V.P. And I need a new one. I was up all night thinking about who would make a good right hand man for me. And that is when I thought about you. I know out there son you will have my back no matter what."

"you want me to be V.P.?"

"if you would like to"

"fuck ya is that even a question."

"Alright then" he handed the Vice President patch to Abel. Abel couldn't believe that he was V.P. Of the club now. He thought something was seriously wrong went Chibs texted him to get to the club as soon as possible. Chibs didn't send text like that, besides when he patched in.

"congrats brother" Kenny hugged it out with Abel.

"damn man you knew about this?" Abel asked

"well of course I fucking did."

"Well now we have two reason to have a party." happy said

"that we do, let get a beer"

"Hail I would like a scotch actually" Abel had said to the new prospect. He didn't miss the days of being a prospect, to think a year ago it was him behind that bar, or him getting the shit jobs of the club. And now he is the V.P., he decided to sneak off to his room in the house. He needed to tell Jenna. He didn't get very far though, she didn't answer.

"hi this is Jenna sorry I couldn't answer your call leave me a message and ill get back to you as soon as I could"

"Jennifer it is me again, I know you aren't answering my calls but I wanted to tell you that I was made Vice President. Your the only person I really want to share this excitement with, but ya. I love you. I wish you were here, bye" part of him knew she wouldn't answer. She hadn't answered him in awhile. He went back out to the main room and drank with his brothers. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. By the end of the night Abel had been piss drunk, he tried drinking Jenna away which only made it worse.

"hey there" one of the crow eaters came up to him

"hey yourself darlin'"

"you wanna take a trip to your room?" she asked

"is that even a question of course I do" she lead him to his own bedroom. They didn't even get through the door before Abel was all over her. His tongue slipping into the girls mouth as his hands made it down to her stomach. He pushed the girl onto the bed, sliding her pants off. Abel had tossed them along with her thong across the room. He made his way back up to the hem of her shirt, starting to take it off. The girl had left out a soft moan before Abel had flipped her over, he smacked her ass.

"you ready for this darling"

"mmmm uhhh" she was barley talking at this point. He was smirking before moving her hips closer to him as he slammed into her. Every crow eater around here knew Abel teller was not a love maker. If you wanted rough sex he was the one to go to.

"you like that" he said slamming into her harder. He didn't care to take it easy on her.

"Abel" she moaned out his name. He was enjoy the way he felt inside her.

"Say it again" he growled

"Abel" she moaned out again, grabbing the sheets and pulling them towards here. He smacked her ass again, this time the girl let out a small yip. She picked up the pace meeting him half way each time he thrusted into her. Abel felt her starting to tighten around him, this drove him crazy and made him pick up his pace even more. Abel grabbed her hips tighter and moved as fast as he could, before releasing into the condom. He laid down next to the girl.

"so, i'm done" he said to her. He did this to all the girls, he'd have sex with them and send them packing quicker than they made their way in. most of the time he would just stay in his bed and go to sleep after the girls left but than again Abel teller was a man whore and he would make his way back out for the next girl. Part of him was hoping one of the girls would ease the pain of Jenna, make his feeling for her go away. But it only made it worse because every time he was inside of a girl he wished it was Jenna.


	5. Chapter 4

**this chapter is one of my favorites i had alot of fun writing this one, i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did.**

 **ENJOY**

 **VALLEYGIRL :)**

* * *

 **September 23rd**

Carl cancer had come back, he wasn't doing good. And they didn't give him long to live, A year top the doctors said. He didn't want Jenna to know but Abel felt like he has a right to know. Abel left her a message. He didn't think it was the best way to tell her but since she wouldn't answer his calls he had no other choice. She had called him back within the hour and said she was getting on the next plane out. Abel went to the airport so he could pick her up when she landed, which was in 5 minutes.

He felt his heart racing, he began to pace back and forth.

"Looking for someone?" Jenna said coming up behind him.

"holy shit, Jennifer. It has been so long look at you." she was still as beautiful as she was the day she left.

"how is my dad?"

"Pops is doing as best as expected. I hired a live in nurse for him, he likes looking at her ass when she bends over. So he keeps dropping things on purpose"

"good old dad, and since when did you start calling him pops"

"you've been gone for over a year Jennifer. Your father and myself had bonded and he told me to call him dad one day. You know I couldn't do that with the whole not having my own father thing so I called him pops."

"I'm glad you were there for him."

"So how is school going?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"actually really well, I am getting more done than I should which mean I could graduate probably within 4-5 years instead of 6-7 years."

"that is great, is that why you can take time off to be here?"

"im not taking time off, my teachers understand they are sending my work to my email and here. And I will hand it in from my computer or a fax machine."

"well that is smart." he opened the car door for her.

"thank you" she said before getting in, normally he would've just brought his bike but she wouldn't have been able to fit all this on the back of the bike. She had so many suit cases.

"Abel tell me the truth is he really bad. I have to know what to expect before walking into that house"

"i'm not going to lie Jennifer he looks pretty shitty, but its something you get use to."

"this is nuts" she said as they began to drive. The way to the house was pretty quiet, Abel couldn't think of any more things to say to her. He didn't want to bring up their past he didn't want old memories of her coming up. It was hard enough to just be friends with her. He pulled out front of the house.

"i don't know if I can do it Abel" Jenna said

"listen you can do this, if you need to hold my hand you can but you have to go in there. Pops doesn't have to long Jennifer and your going to hate yourself if you don't see him before he goes."

"i can hold you hand?" she looked at him

"you can hold my hand" he grabbed her hand and walked to the house. The closer they got the tighter she squeezed. As Abel opened the front door, he didn't know how he was even feeling anything in his hand anymore.

"I said hold it not break it" he laughed

"sorry I didn't mean to"

"its ok, now take a deep breath because were going in now." he went first and she followed.

"dad" she called out, he was in his room as always in the hospital bed Abel had bought for him. He kept complaining his other bed was to flat and it hurt him, Abel went out the same day and came home with this.

"Jenna?" Carl was confused "you called her" he tried shouting at Abel.

"she had a right to know pops"

"what about school?" Carl said

"i got it handled, i'm here for you daddy."

"you shouldn't have called her Abel, I told you not to"

"dont yell at Abel daddy, he was doing what he thought was right. You don't need to be alone like this."

"i didn't want you to worry Jenna"

"Pops she is here now there is nothing you can do to change that.

 **September 31st**

It had been a week since Jenna had come back to town, Abel spent every second with her he could. Part of him knew she would eventually have to leave again, but right now she was here.

"There is a party tonight at the club house, I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go" Abel said to Jenna.

"my dad needs me Abel I don't know if I should leave him alone"

"let Anitta take care of him for the night, ya know I still pay her money to do a job."

"I guess I can go but I cant stay long"

"good enough for me"

"let me just tell Anitta I am leaving, ill meet you outside" all Abel had was his bike, Jenna hated getting on the back of the Harley. She use to think Abel would kill her on it. He was waiting on the bike for her, he had only had one helmet. He didn't carry two because he didn't put girls on his bike. But Jenna wasn't just a girl, she was the love of his life.

"you are really going to make me ride on that" she pointed at the bike

"it's all I got darlin' unless you wanna drive yourself" Jenna had thought about it for a minute but decided to just get on the bike.

"here darlin' put that on" he handed her the helmet.

"where is yours?" she asked

"your wearing it, I don't keep a spare helmet on my bike no one rides it but me"

"so i'm the first"

"the first and the last, now hold on tight" he took off down the street. He would purposely go a little bit faster because every time he did she would squeeze harder. When he pulled into the garage everyone was stunned seeing a girl on the back of his bike. Wendy had been in the office, only to look out the window to see this little girl getting of her sons bike. She knew she had to see this girl, who happen to make it on Abel's bike. What she wasn't expecting was the girl to take the helmet off turn around, it was Jenna.

"Hey sweetheart, I didn't know you were back in town. Abel didn't say anything"

"I didn't want anyone to know I was back until I saw my dad and spent some time with him first, I wasn't even going to come tonight but Abel asked so nicely"

"Well Jenna i'm glad you came out, I have missed you so much."

"i have missed you too Wendy!" they hugged

"so how is your mom doing?"

"she relapsed about 2 months ago so she is fighting to get sober again, she also divorced her husband."

"sounds like good old mom"

"ya I guess so, I would've come back sooner but I am doing so good in college down there I am head of everyone they even said I will graduate a year or two yearly"

"I'm going to head into the club house, come find me when your done" Abel said. Wendy had Jenna had just wanted to catch up.

"how about a drink?" Wendy asked

"that would be great." they went into the club house themselves and over to the bar Hail was bar tending as usual.

"And what is your name?" he leaned over the bar asking Jenna.

"Jenna"

"well isn't that a great name, what can I get for you beautiful"

"just a beer"

"and you Wendy?"

"ill just take a vodka" Wendy didn't do beer, it wasn't strong enough for her. They sat at the bar for hours. Just talking about life. Jenna realized she should probably look for Abel, as she looked around the room she didn't see him. She checked again, but this time she saw him on the couch with some blonde. She felt anger, and didn't know why. He wasn't hers anymore, but she still loved him.

"Don't worry about her, she is just a crow eater. Her and Abel fuck from time to time. Nothing serious. He hasn't had anything serious since you left"

"We're not together he can do what he wants."

"I'm just saying if you want my son back you can have him, that little crow eater means nothing to him Jenna." Wendy said before leaving. Jenna had let it go, she felt like she didn't have a place to say anything. That was until Abel took the girl to his room. Jenna was filled with rage at this point.

"hey you whats your name" she said to hail behind the bar

"Hail"

"you got a girl?"

"hell no"

"well than why don't you bring your ass on this side of the bar" she winked at him. Kenny was across the room and witnessed it all. It made him even angry as long as the other members of the club they let it alone though. It wasn't their business they told themselves, but when Jenna leaned in to kiss hail. All hell broke loose, Abel had just been walking out of his room to see it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled across the room. He grabbed hail by the back of his shirt and threw him off the bar stool.

"what the fuck man?" hail shouted

"She's mine alright, take a fucking walk" hail didn't even question it, he walked away. He knew that Abel was angry, and he didn't really want to pick a fight with him

"really Abel?" Jenna shouted.

"Your in my fucking club house getting ready to hook up with another guy are you fucking kidding me"

"but it was perfectly okay when you took the blonde bimbo over there but I flirt with a guy and just kiss him and you go ape shit!"

"Because you left me Jennifer I didn't leave you! You decided to walk away and I had no choice about it. If I did we would still be together, and ill be damned if you come into my club house and get with one of my fucking brothers."

"When are you going to let this go, I left I am sorry."

"I'll never let it go because I still love you. What don't you understand about that. It had been a year and a couple months since you have left. You might be over me, but I cant forget you. All these damn girls your the one I want to be with. I would pass up everyone of them if I could have you"

"I never said I was over you, I had to let you go. You deserved to try to move on instead of waiting for me Abel. I didn't know I would ever come back here, and what was I suppose to do keep calling you all the time and giving you false hope." Wendy had walked in and saw the two yelling at each other.

"i think maybe this should be a private conversation and not in front of everyone" Wendy cut in

"theres nothing to talk about I'm going for a ride on my bike ill be back later." Abel stormed out, he was so pissed off.

"what the fuck happen?" Wendy asked

"well I kind of kissed hail, it was a bad judgment call. I was pissed when Abel took that bitch to his room. And well he saw hail and i"

"shit Jenna, why would you do something like that? You must have known he would go crazy"

"i wasn't thinking Wendy."

"I can see that, do you need a ride home?" she asked

"well Abel brought me here"

"alright well let me finish up in the office I should only be an hour or two and ill take you home"

"thanks Wendy." Jenna knew she shouldn't have kissed hail, Abel was right it was one of his brothers she was making out with. She was just so pissed off she wanted to take her mind off of them two.

"You know Jenna you drive him crazy" Kenny said as he took a seat next to her at the bar.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene"

"i know you didn't, but you have to remember Jenna he loves you. Seeing you with another man probably just killed him inside"

"and you don't think it hurt to see him with that bitch"

"but she doesnt mean anything to him, if you told him right now you wanted to be with him he would come running. He is trying to fill the void of you."

"I understand how he feels Kenny, I really do because I love him but I left. It's like he expects me to not feel this way because I am the one that left him."

"he just doesn't know what to do Jenna"

"ill try talking to him, maybe we wont get in a screaming match and he could actually understand where I am coming from.

 **After Abel comes back...**

Abel had still been a little hot headed, he was out on his bike for 2 hours. All he could think about was Jenna kissing the prospect. He knew she would move on but he didn't think she would be waving it in front of his face in his club house.

"she is still here" he said to Kenny, talking about Jenna who was still at the bar.

"she wanted to talk, I think you need to hear her out bro"

"fine" he stormed over to her at the bar

"you, me my room now" he demanded. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything when he started to walk away and head for his room, Jenna followed. He closed the door behind him and locked it so no one would bother them.

"what in the world do you want to talk about Jennifer."

"I want you to understand Abel, I left to be with my mother. Yes, I left you here and we talked all the time but then it slowed down and eventually I stopped calling or answering. It wasn't because I didn't love you anymore or moved on. I knew I couldn't have my cake and eat it to, it wasn't fair to you. I lived in Texas Abel how in the world would we have made that work? So I stopped calling and stopped answering I hoped you would have moved on and found a girl. I didn't want to hold you back Abel. I still love you with everything in me I love you, I cant even think of being with another guy because no one is like you"

"I'm sorry" she was confused on why he was apologizing

"for what?"

"for taking that girl like that in front of you I shouldn't have done that. If I would've known how you felt I wouldn't have I swear. Because I know how much it killed me to see hail's tongue down your throat. And I took a girl and had sex with her pretty much right in front of you"

"but you have the right to Abel I left it is my fault why we are not together anymore."

"It was still wrong and I know it hurt you"

"it did hurt but that was my fault."

"i love you Jennifer"

"i love you Abel" that is all he had to hear, those words made him the weakest person at that time. He tried controlling himself around Jenna he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but when she said she loved him he lost it. Before he or she could even stop themselves they were kissing. She was into it just as much as he was. Abel's hands were on her hips pulling her as close to him as he could. Jenna had started to remove Abel's cut and shirt. Things were getting heated, it was clear to him and Jenna both that he was hard as a rock. Abel picked Jenna up and placed her gently on the bed. Ripping her button down open, the buttons flew.

"Damn you look even better than you did before" he followed her body up and down with him eyes. Kissing her neck and making his way down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, and slowly slid them down her legs. She was laying in his bed with just a bra and panties. It was all of Abel's dreams coming true. He stepped back taking his own pants and boxers off. Jenna couldn't believe the sight in front of her. They have had sex before but they were just kids, it had been like Abel had grown more since the last time they did this.

"You sure about this?" he asked

"I'm Sure, now get your ass over here outlaw." she didn't have to tell him twice, he ripped of her underwear and was on top of her, kissing her. He slid a finger down, she was wet and ready for him already. He made his way in between her things before pushing himself in. She let out a soft moan.

"God Jenna your so fucking tight" He was taking things easy on her, not like the crow eater he had fucked. Jenna he cared about, he didn't want to just slam into her as hard as he could.

"Abel" she yelled out. "i'm not fragile you can go a little faster" Jenna knew how Abel like to have sex, and this going slow making love thing wasn't his style. He began to pick up the pace, she moaned even more. He couldn't help himself but he marked her neck. It was like they were in high school all over again. He use to leave hickeys on her so the guys knew she was taken already. And that is exactly what he was doing now

"god damn you Abel " she knew.

"it looks great babe" she was getting closer to her climax. Her moans were louder and louder.

"that right baby come on cum for me" he felt her tighten around him, he didn't know she could get any tighter than she already was. He couldn't hold himself in anymore either, once she climaxed he followed right behind her. He pulled out and fell down on the bed next to her.

"damn that was better than I remembered" he let out

"your telling me, I can see you picked up a few things since I have been gone"

"what are we doing Jennifer?" he asked

"I don't know, I mean I really don't have to go back to Texas I can stay here and be with you"

"you would do that?"

"i love you Abel, and being around you has made me miss you more than ever"

"i love you too Jennifer" he kissed her. This was everything he every wanted, he just wanted her back home with him.

"i better get heading home though Abel, I have been gone for hours"

"ya I know, let me get dressed and ill take you home"

"and I also need a shirt since you ripped mine"

"that's not the only thing I ripped" he smirked at her

"ya well i'm pretty sure you don't have girls underwear that I could borrow so ill just have to go without, I mean if you don't wanna loan me a shirt I can go without that to but walking out there in a room full of horny men" she didn't even have to finish her sentence because he was already tossing her a shirt. If she would've walked out without a shirt and one of his brothers looked he knew it would lead to a fight.


	6. Chapter 5

**October 10th**

Carl had a doctors appointment this morning, Abel had tagged along with him and Jenna. His cancer had gotten worse, it was progressing quicker than they expected it too.

"so how much time do you think doc?"

"with chemo maybe a 9 months"

"and without?" she asked, her father as refused any more chemo, he said he would rather live out the last couple months not sick.

"3 to 4" the tears rolled down her face.

"but you have been wrong before right?"

"there are miracles, but I don't see that in store for you father Miss. Harley I am so sorry" Jenna was barley able to feel her legs, she couldn't help almost fall over. Abel was right there to catch her, he held her in his arms. She just cried, she couldn't believe she didn't have to much more time with her father.

"babe it'll be ok don't cry"

"don't cry Abel my father is dying how am I not suppose to cry"

"i know i'm sorry" he just held her tightly, Carl felt horrible that his daughter was dealing with all this. It is the reason why he didn't want her to know about his cancer. He didn't want to see him like this at all.

"Baby listen, when it comes my time there is nothing we can do about it. Even with the chemo I am just prolonging it. God needs me baby"

"i can't loose you dad"

"your not loosing me, you will see me again. And ill be watching over you. Just because you don't see me it doesn't mean I am not here"

"i know dad" she hugged her father. "i guess now that I am done with my break down we should get going"

"ill drive" Abel said grabbing the keys, Jenna was in no condition to drive home.

"good idea" Jenna was trying her hardest to hold back her tears on the car ride home. She didn't want to cry in front of her father. Abel helped him into the house, it was hard for him to do things on his own.

"dad, i'm going to go with Abel for a little bit. Anitta is here if you need anything I shouldn't be long"

"ok jenna" Abel walked out the door and right over to his bike, he knew that Jenna hated getting on it but he kept insisting to take it, I guess in a way he was hoping she would just stop fighting him on it

"do we have to take the bike?" she asked

"well if I have to go somewhere for the club I need my bike, if I leave it here it takes longer to get to it and leave. And its not like you can drive your car because you are still so shaken up, so suck it up darlin' and get on" she didn't fight back. She grabbed her helmet, Abel had finally got her one instead of her wearing his all the time.

"hold on tight darlin'" he said before taking off, they only drove to the club house. Abel knew Jenna just needed some time out of the house with the news she had just gotten.

"i see you two are still all lovey dovey."

"We're together for good this time ma, Jenna is transferring schools and will be living here again"

"that is great news" Wendy was excited, she loved having Jenna around. Not only because it make her son happier either. She went back into her office as Jenna and Abel went into the club.

"Get me a beer" Abel said to one of the prospects behind the bar.

"sure thing" the younger one said. "and for you?" he asked

"oh i'm not drinking" Happy walked into the room, Abel had the biggest grin on his face. She knew he was up to something. He went over to happy and they began to talk, Jenna wasn't sure what it was about but it seemed like the conversation went well.

"what was that about?" she asked

"how happy is going to give me a new tattoo"

"you don't think the big one on your back is enough?"

"nah darlin' I live for the ink." he paused "any ways he is going to do it now if you want to come watch"

"and see my big bad biker boyfriend be a little chicken. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he just shook his head at her, Happy was waiting in Abel's room with all of his equipment.

"you sure about this brother?" he asked Abel

"i'm positive, but I don't want her to see it until your done"

"got it, alright lay down" Abel laid on the bed and happy started up the gun. It was a good hour or so before they were finished. When Abel stood up Jenna was shocked. In big bold letters was JENNIFER. She didn't know he was getting her name tattooed on his chest.

"you like it?"

"holy shit babe I wasn't expecting that"

"is that a yes?"

"its a yes" she said to him "hey happy you have anywhere to be?" she asked happy.

"not really whats up"

"i was wondering if you could tattoo Abel on me"

"sure thing were do you want it?"

"are you sure about this babe? You don't have to do this" Abel said

"how is it fair your walking around with my name on your chest and I have nothing on me"

"if this is what you want I'll do it but don't come to me a week from now when you and Abel are fighting because you want it covered" happy said

"i wont"

"where do you want it?"

"umm maybe on my ribs? I don't really know" she said

"the ribs hurt babe, I don't know if you can handle it" Abel let her know

"the ribs it is"

"alright lets get this done" hers took a little less time considering it was smaller, it was about the size of her hand and it looked amazing.

"you really just tattooed my name on your ribs"

"i did"

 **January 27th**

Abel and Jenna had checked Carl into hospice last week, he was living on borrowed time at this point. they had him heavily sedated so he couldn't feel the pain.

"this is really it" Jenna said to Abel

"it is I'm so sorry Jenna, but it is his time to go"

"it isn't fair Abel"

"i know this babe, Pops was a good man. Just think he wont be in anymore pain."

"i guess I should say goodbye before I don't get the chance"

"that would be best babe, I can leave if you want alone time"

"no your fine I would like you here" Jenna chocked back her tears. "dad I know you tried you best raising me. You did everything you could to make sure I had a good life. I love you so much dad, I don't know what I would do without you, I guess I am going to have to figure that out. Just go dad, you don't need to suffer anymore I understand. I don't like having to loose you but I know it is what is best. I love you dad" she kissed him.

"Hey pops, I never thought we would be in this situation. I thought you were going to make me deal with your ass forever. You raised an amazing daughter, a daughter I promise to protect. I love her sir. I want to marry her one day, and hope that I am half as good as the father you are. Rest easy pops" as Abel finished talking his monitors started going off. They were loosing him and loosing him fast. The nurses rushed in, there was nothing he could do. The cancer spreed and it stopped his heart. Abel and Jenna both knew this time way coming.

"He is really gone abel"

"i'm so sorry Jennifer I am here if you need anything at all"

"i need my father" she was hitting Abel in the chest. He knew it wasn't towards him, he just allowed her to get out the anger.

"is that all you got a couple girly punches" she punched him harder, she had a decent punch for a girl. She punched him until she couldn't anymore, she fell into his arms and began to cry. Abel slid down onto the floor with her and just sat there, holding her. She ended up crying herself to sleep in the hallway of the building. Abel called Hail to bring the car to come and get her. He placed her in the back seat.

"right to the club house I will follow you with my bike"

"alright" Jenna was a mess all night long, she could believe her father was gone. They stayed in Abel's room the whole night, laying on the bed. She was wrapped in his arms.

"It's going to be ok baby, I am right here" he kept saying over and over again. He didn't know what else to do, she was so upset. Who wouldn't be after just loosing their father.

 **January 30th**

It was Carl's funeral, Abel took his seat next to Jenna. He was surprised he walked into the church without catching on fire. The whole club attended the funeral. The minister read a piece out of the bible. Once he finished it was time for Jenna to get up there.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming today. And I have written down a poem that was in a book that my father had. I would like to share that with you today."

" _I read of a man who stood to speak_

 _at a funeral for a friend_

 _he referred to the dates on the tombstone_

 _from the beginning to the end_

 _he noted the first came the date of birth_

 _and spoke the following date with tears_

 _but he said what mattered most of all_

 _was the dash between those years_

 _for the dash represent all the time_

 _that they spent alive on earth_

 _and now only those whom loved them_

 _know what that little line is worth_

 _for it matters not, how much we, own_

 _the cars, the house, the cash_

 _what matters is how we live and love_

 _and how we spend our dash._

 _So think about this long and hard_

 _are there things you'd like to change_

 _for you never know how much time is left_

 _that can still be rearranged_

 _if we could just slow down enough_

 _to consider what's true and real_

 _and always try to understand_

 _they way people feel._

 _And be less quick to anger_

 _and show appreciation more_

 _and love the people in our lives_

 _like we've never loved before._

 _If we treat each other with respect_

 _and more often wear a smile_

 _remembering that this special dash_

 _might only last a little while._

 _So when your eulogy is being read,_

 _with your life's actions to rehash_

 _would you be proud of the things they say_

 _about how you spent your dash?_ _"_ she wiped away the tears "with that being said, my father spent is dash caring for me. He did anything he could do, he was a great man. I love you dad rest easy" she got down from the stage. It was the hardest thing she could've done.

"would anyone else like to say a few words?" the minister asked, Abel raised his hand and took the stage.

"Pops, or as you guys would call him was a nice man. When he first saw me and Jennifer together he told me to leave her alone. He didn't think I should be with her. I could see where he was coming from, she was amazing. I ignored him, and saw his daughter anyways. He was not a happy man, but eventually we grew closer. When Pops got sick, I was the only one who knew. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. I'm surprised he even told me. When he got better I didn't feel the need to tell Jennifer but now I wish I would've. He got worse quickly and by the time I called Jenna they only had 4 months to share together. In that four months I saw a guy who was so worried about his daughter he didn't care about his own health. Jennifer was Carl's whole world, no one else could take her place. He was a great man, friend, father, and tried to be a great husband. He didn't care about himself, it was everyone else who mattered." Abel's words came straight from his heart. He wasn't expecting to share them today. He just came to show his respects and be here for Jenna.

 **At the dinner...**

it was a beautiful service, Jenna and with the help of Wendy planned the whole thing. Jenna was so broken Abel didn't know how to help her.

"can I talk to my son for a second?" Wendy asked

"sure Wendy" Jenna said, Wendy and Abel went over to the other side of the room.

"You better not even ask her until she starts feeling better, it is going to take awhile Abel she has just lost her father."

"ask her what ma?" Abel was playing stupid

"don't play stupid with me Abel, I do your laundry I would the paper work in the pocket. I know you are about to ask Jenna to marry you. I just want you to realize now isn't the time"

"don't worry ma I wont ask her for a little while yet, I just know I want to."

"Alright son, I am trusting you here." Wendy walked away. Abel went back to the table Jenna was sitting at. He looked at her plate, she hadn't ate any of her food.

"i know you are upset baby but you have to eat it has been almost 2 days since you have eaten anything"

"i'm not hungry Abel"

"Babe please for me?" he begged her. It worked because she took a couple bites of her food. Jenna didn't feel like doing much of anything. After the dinner was Abel and Wendy cleaned up.

"what do you want to do tonight babe?"

"i think I want to go home"

"would you like me to stay there with you?"

"No ill be ok"

"ok well were done cleaning if you want to head out."

"sure." Abel didn't drive his bike to the funeral he left it outside of Jenna's house. He drove her home, parked her car in the drive way. Jenna walked into the house, it was depressing knowing her father wasn't here. She sat on the couch for hours and finally decided she couldn't take it. She pulled out her computer and ordered the first plane ticket out to Texas. She packed her bags loaded the car and went to the air port. Without telling anyone she boarded the plane and left charming for good. She said she would never look back.

Abel had woke up the next morning, he tried calling her but no answer. He decided to go and check on her, make sure she was ok. When he got to the house he noticed the car wasn't there. Jenna was driving her father car. He went into the house to check everything out, that is when he noticed all her stuff was gone. Her clothes, her computer, everything was gone. He pulled out her phone to call her

" _HI this is Jenna sorry I cant make it to the phone right now just leave me a message"_

 _"Jenna, I don't know what is going on but I am at your house the car is gone and all your shit is gone too. Call me back" he hung up_

he didn't know what to even think, had she run again? Did something happen to her? He didn't know. All he knew is that she wasn't there, he drove all over town that day looking for her. Any place he thought she might even show up at he looked. He finally gave up looking around 8 at night, he just went back to the club house

"hey bud, wanna shot?" Kenny asked, Abel didn't say a thing he just kept walking to his room. He was so upset and hurt that she left again. He sat on his bed holding the diamond ring he had bought for her. Kenny knocked on the door to check on him

"everything alright man?" Kenny noticed the ring in his hand

"shit man did she say no?" he asked again.

"no Kenny she fucking left again. Just up and left in the middle of the night I have called her 12 times she wont answer I honestly don't know what the fuck to do. Man I tattooed her name on me I really though it was forever this time."

"wow man she just left like that without even a goodbye?"

"just left without even a goodbye." Abel's phone rang, it was Jenna.

"its her man I gotta take this" he said before answering the phone

 _"hello?"_

 _"Abel, I know you have been trying to call. I didn't know what to say to you."_

 _"you didn't know what to say to me how about hey Abel i'm fucking leaving"_

 _"i knew If I would've saw you I wouldn't be able to leave"_

 _"so now what do I do Jenna you have left again"_

 _"i just cant be there, it is to depressing. You just have to let me go Abel."_

 _"let you go Jennifer I just got you back."_

 _"I'm sorry" she said, the phone dead. She hung up on him._

He was so pissed, he ended up punch the wall. His fist went right through it. He was pissed off to the point he didn't he realize what he was doing. Kenny heard him hit the wall and busted in the door.

"chill out man"

"chill out Kenny? You want me to chill out the girl I planned on fucking marrying just took of and told me I have to let her go and than hung up on me." he punched the wall again

"shit man" Kenny didn't know what to say he was completely lost on the situation "lets just go for a ride man" Abel nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

**February 22nd**

 **almost 5 years later**

 **In Texas...**

Jenna had just finished medical school, she was opening letters to see whether or not she had gotten into a residency program. One stood out the most, **_St. Thomas_**. Return address Charming California. She had applied just wondering if she would get in. But now with her mother wanting to move again with her new husband Phillip she didn't think it was such a bad idea to head back to her home town.

 **Dear, Miss. Jenna Harley**

 **we are happy to congratulate you on being accepted into our residency program. The program starts in June, and will continue for 5 years depending on your specialty you have chosen. You must respond to this letter by March 30 or you forfeit your spot to the next person on the waiting list.**

 **Thank you,**

 **THE BOARD OF DIRCTORS.**

She immediately wrote out the conformation paper and sent it into the mail. It was official she was going back to charming.

"Jenna" her mother called out

"in here mom" she called from her room.

"what are you doing sweetheart?"

"i was just writing my conformation paper for st. Thomas."

"you are going back to charming? I thought you were going to try to find a hospital by Phillip and i"

"i was going to mom but it is time I head back home, charming is the place I want to be"

"if that is what you want hunny, ok"

"it is mom it really is"

"promise you'll visit?"

"i promise"

 **Back in charming**

Abel was still V.P. Of the club, everything was pretty much the same besides that happy has stepped down from being sergeant at arms and now Kenny wore the patch. It took Abel awhile to get over Jenna. Some still believe is isn't over the girl. He would get a girlfriend and have a new one the following week, nothing was serious since Jenna. He didn't want to get hurt again. Jenna had destroyed him, he almost walked away from the club the last time they split. He couldn't handle anything, everything was sending him over the edge.

"are you coming home tonight" Wendy asked. Most nights Abel didn't stay anywhere but the club. But Wendy asked every night around the same time before she would go home and make dinner. She would use the excuse that she wanted to make sure she made enough food but everyone knew that was a lie because Wendy always made extras cause in this life you never knew if you needed it.

"i think I might stop by for dinner"

"alright baby dinner is at 7"

"ok ma"

 **May 20th**

Jenna had decided to drive all the way back to charming. She knew it would be a road trip to charming, it would be 24 hours of driving, she new she could make stops at hotels along the way. She had figured it would take her about 4 days to get there, and that was driving six hours a day. It wouldn't be to bad considering she had her car just looked at everything was fine.

 **May 24th**

It was the last day she had to drive. She left early in the morning so she could show up at a decent time. She already had her apartment set up she had people go in and fix it for her. She had just been pulling into charming, she was half tempted to swing by teller and teller but she decided it wouldn't be best. She just drove straight to her apartment. She was renting a double block and there was a nice little young married couple next to her.

"you must be the person renting next door" the young woman said

"hi I'm jenna"

"i am Lisa and I live next door with my husband Kevin"  
"it is nice to meet you, we will have to get together some time"

"that we will, do you need help unloading your car?"

"actually if you wouldn't mind that would be great, its just my clothes and stuff."

"i don't mind helping" she said as she grabbed one of the suit cases out of the trunk. These people seemed really nice Jenna had thought she was lucky to get such a nice house.

 **May 31st.**

She started the program in a couple days, so she decided to go out and get the last couple things she needed. Everything was great, she loved being back in charming. She took her eyes off the road for two minutes, and when she checked back there was a bunny in the road. She swerved to miss, it but landed herself right into the guard rail. The car behind her was tailgating the whole time, so he slammed into her back end.

"are you ok?" the guy came running up to her window

"i'm fine"

"well since you are fine and i'm fine I don't see any reason to call the cops. It was my fault for tailgating you though so ill get you my insurance information"

"don't worry about it ill pay it myself I know a place" the other guys car wasn't bad at all. Hers on the other handed she needed a tow. She pulled out her phone and called the one place she had always called when her car broke down.

 _"teller and teller motors this is Jimmy speaking how can I help you?"_

 _"hi I had just gotten into an accident and am in need of a tow?"_

 _"ok, what road and what type of car."_

 _"John st. right before where the old mini mart use to be. And I have a dodge charger its about 7 years old"_

 _"ok ma'am someone will be right out it might take anywhere for 20 minutes to 40 minutes"_

 _"ok that's fine" she hung up the phone_

she got back in the car and waited. When the tow truck got there she wasn't expecting to see Jimmy Jones getting out of the tow truck

"damn Jenna is that you?" he asked

"it is me, how long you been a prospect for the club now"

"only about 6 months not to long, damn girl how long have you been back to town"

"about a week now, I am doing my residency at st Thomas.

"wow, alright well let me load up your car and ill give you a lift to the garage." it didn't take long to load the car unto the tow truck. They started driving to the garage, her hurt was racing. It had been 4 years since she last saw Abel.

"is he there?"

"ya he is the mechanic on shift today"

"great" she huffed. Pulling into the lot she knew that this was going to go one of two ways. One Abel would be excited to see her like the last time and they would fall in love all over again or two he would ignore her and be angry.

"ill go let him know your here" jimmy said, after he unloaded her car. It felt like forever she sat there waiting.

"Miss. Harley" his voice was cold.

"well Mr. Teller"

* * *

 **Well that is it, the end of the prequel. it takes you right to where the other one starts. well the first chapter.**


End file.
